1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation-curable ink jet ink composition, a recording matter, and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been used as a recording method for forming an image on a recording medium based on an image data signal. Of these, since the ink jet type recording method includes ejecting an ink composition only into a required image portion using an inexpensive apparatus and directly forming an image on a recording medium, the ink composition can be efficiently used and running cost are low.
In recent years, since an image having good water resistance, solvent resistance and scratch resistance is formed on the surface of a recording medium, a radiation-curable ink jet ink composition has been used in an ink jet type recording method, which is cured when radiation is applied.
On the other hand, an electronic component (integrated circuit (IC) package) which packages semiconductor chip (IC chip) has been used in various apparatuses recently, and marking where characters, signals, or logo marks are printed is generally performed on such electronic components. Therefore, a printing technique where the marking suitable for electronic components is performed is required.
For example, JP-A-11-274335 discloses a marking method where an ink composition is attached by the ink jet type with respect to electronic components such as IC chip and is fixed to the electronic components by irradiation with ultraviolet radiations. JP-A-2000-332376 discloses a marking method where a lot number or the like is printed by the ink jet type on a substrate portion which removes the edge portion of a substrate where a plurality of bare chips is displaced.
For example, JP-A-2006-21479 discloses an ink jet recording method of production of a printed wiring board where the integrated light amount and luminance of irradiated ultraviolet radiations is in a specific range such that the ink containing titanium dioxide is cured in the maximum thickness of an ink film of 10 to 30 μm. JP-T-2007-527459 discloses an ink jet printing method where a process ejecting and marking an ultraviolet curable ink containing a coloring agent, an photopolymerization initiator, and an epoxy reagent from an ink jet print on a printed circuit board, and a process of exposing the marking with ultraviolet radiations after at least 2 seconds.
For example, Japanese Utility Model No. 2539839 discloses a mold IC package where coating is performed on IC package, and the marking is performed thereon. JP-A-2003-273172 discloses a method where marking is performed only on the location of a defective IC chip on a wafer having plural IC chips.
However, techniques described in JP-A-11-274335, JP-A-2000-332376, JP-A-2006-21479, JP-T-2007-527459, Japanese Utility Model No. 2539839, and JP-A-2003-273172 all deteriorate in at least one of visibility, ejection stability, and scratch resistance and have room for improvement. Therefore, there is a problem in that the related marking method is difficult to be applied to precision electronic components.